Lucy The Shaman
by you are my love
Summary: Lucy is a shaman and childhood friend of Yoh. But are they more then just friends, read to find out :). Lucy has decided to help Yoh on his journey to become Shaman King and she want to make the journey easier for Yoh but can she. Only Fate knows what will habben on this journey. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A girl was standing on a breach of a tree. Her blonde shoulder long hair was flowing in the air as she looked at the stars beyond her. Ten seconds later, she was gone as a leaf was flowing down to the ground.

* * *

The next day, the girl was sitting on the edge of a bridge, next to a boy who was standing looking at thee water. The girl looked at the boy next to her as she leaned closer to the boy's ear.

"Yoh, the guy from yesterday has been following you." The girl whispered in Yoh's ear.

"I know, Lucy." Yoh said to her as he pulled away from the girl and walked over to Manta and took his hand, and walked over the grass and sat down. Lucy was still sitting on the edge of the bridge, looking at Yoh and Manta. Ten seconds later, she was gone. A few minutes later, Yoh looked over to the bridge and saw that Lucy was gone, and then up at the sky as he stood up.

"Yoh what's wrong?" Manta asked Yoh with a frown on his face. Yoh's back was facing Manta as Yoh put out his arms as a girl landed in his arms. Yoh looked at the girl in his arms as she put her arms around his neck.

"You really need to stop doing that, Lucy." Yoh said to Lucy. Her arms moved to his shoulders and she lifted herself up, and she landed behind him, their backs was facing each other.

"Yeah I know, Yoh." Lucy said as a ghost appeared before her. Manta looked at Lucy, scared to death.

"Akiraru, what are you doing here." Lucy asked the ghost. The ghost has long white hair and a red dress on.

"Lucy, what about your duties?" Lucy looked at Akiraru and then her eyes widened as she turned to Yoh.

"Sorry Yoh, I need to leave now I will see you later." Lucy said as she turned around and started running away from Yoh and Manta.

"Who is she, Yoh." Manta asked Yoh but he didn't hear Manta, Yoh just looked after Lucy, and then turned around and started to walked away from the bridge. Manta looked after Yoh.

* * *

At night time, at the cemetery where Amidamaru's grave is.

A girl was sitting on the ground and looking up at the stars. A boy came walking over to the girl and put his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." the girl said to the boy. the girl turned her head a bit to the side as the boy lifted his head and leaned closer to the girl's lips and kissed her. Unknowing to the young couple, two ghosts was watching them. A female ghost was wearing a red dress and had snow white hair with a red rose. And a male ghost was wearing a black opened kimono with a white coat on the shoulders. A sword hanging on the belt. The male ghost has an arm around the female ghost's waist with a white rose in the male ghost's hand.

The female ghost smiled gently at the young couple as they was learned in on each other with their arms around each other with a smile.

* * *

the next day

at the school.

Yoh sat on his chair and was looking out at the window. Manta looked at Yoh with a frown. The others walked in the classroom along the teacher. Once anyone was on their chair.

"Listen up class, today we have a new student." The teacher said while the doors opened and a girl with blonde shoulder long hair walked in the classroom. She stood beside the teacher and looked over the class. Her eyes stopped at Yoh and she gave a small smile.

"My name is Lucy Hirayama, nice to meet you." Lucy said with a small smile.

"Alright class, be nice to her, you can sit beside Yoh, please raise your hand." Yoh raised his hand and Lucy walked over beside Yoh and sat down on the chair. Yoh looked at Lucy with a small smile before looking at the teacher.

* * *

At lunch. Lucy and Yoh was on the rooftop,

"Lucy why are you here." Yoh asked Lucy. Lucy let out a sigh while she leaned against the gate.

"Someone was to watch out for you or else you will get in trouble." Lucy said with a smile. Yoh sat down beside her and leaned his head on Lucy's shoulder. Manta walked in and saw them sitting beside each other with a smile on theirs faces. Lucy saw Manta standing a few feet away from her and Yoh. Manta looked at her with a frown.

"Something wrong, Manta ?" Lucy asked him.

"N-no but who are you?" Manta asked her.

"I'm Lucy Hirayama, I believe that Yoh have told you about shamans.?" Seeing Manta nodded, She continued.

"So you know that Yoh is a shaman ?"

"Yeah I do but...-"

"I'm getting to that, Yoh isn't the only shaman, there are many others. I'm a shaman, Manta." Lucy said, Manta looked at her.

"you are a shaman?" Manta asked Lucy.

"Yeah I'm shaman and there are many others in the world who is shamans. Right now there is a fight here in Tokyo Manta. A fight between shamans."

"What do you mean, Lucy." Manta asked her.

"What I mean are what I said, Manta. A fight between shamans and they fight to become shaman king. Yoh is one of the Shamans that fight to become shaman king. He will face strong enemies and some of them will do anything to become shaman king."

Manta looked at Lucy with a frown.

"Why are you here." he asked Lucy.

"You can't tell? And here I thought that you could find it out, Manta. Well I'm here to make Yoh's way to become Shaman King easier, I will do anything for Yoh, I would gave up my life for him. Manta" Lucy said as Yoh woke up and stood up and gave his hand to Lucy while she took the hand. Yoh pulled her up from the roof with a smile. At the same time the bell started ringing.

"Manta go ahead, me and Lucy will be there soon." Manta nodded as he turned around and walked out. Yoh looked at Lucy as he gently grabbed her cheek and pulled her closer to his face. And kissed her while Lucy kissed back.

* * *

DONE

So what do you think ?

Don't worry guys, I will continue the next chapter from the end of this chapter.

Please R&amp;R Minna, see you next time.


	2. BREAK

Hello Anyone

I am taking a break with my stories, I don't know how long the break will be but since I need to figure out what I want to do with my life. It might took morths or even longer.

But I will return someday but as things are right now, it will take time. And for that I am sorry to those who read my stories.

But I also have good news, right now I am working on a supernatural story. And I am greatful for the reviews, they mean alot to me.

One last thing; I will see you all later, bye for now.


End file.
